choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenna Rys
Kenna Rys is one of the main characters in "The Crown & The Flame" series along with Dominic Hunter, and is the current and rightful queen of Stormholt, the smallest of the Five Kingdoms. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. She is the only daughter of King Marcellus and Queen Adriana Rys of Stormholt. In ''Book 2'', Kenna can also become Queen of Bellmere in two ways. She can either claim the kingdom for herself if the player chooses to usurp Rowan Thorne's throne after liberating it from Nevrakis forces in Chapter 2 or if the player chooses to let Rowan drown in Chapter 14 (either due to lack of Prestige/Diamonds to save her or by the player's choice). In the latter choice, Rowan's dying words to Kenna was to "take care of Thorngate". Due to the lack of known remaining living relatives, this implies that Rowan passed on the throne of Bellmere to Kenna. Ironically, after her deposition of King Luther, due to the lack of royals to succeed in Bellemere (determinant), Abanthus and Ebrimel, she replaces Luther as the most powerful monarch in the Five Kingdoms and becomes the Five Kingdom's informal "supreme" ruler. Appearance Kenna has mid-length, brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. As what can be seen of her in the title screens, her battle clothes consist of a blue top with long black sleeves over a silver breastplate and small shoulder guards. She wears brown boots and a brown belt. Personality Kenna is a warrior and thinks that peace cannot be achieved by just words but with a swing of a sword. She is very charismatic, having earned the cooperation of very different people from nations apart to support her cause, rally her comparatively small army in battle against the Nevrakis, and convince Helene to realize her faults and regain her honor. In'' Book 3,'' based on your choices, Azura mentions that Kenna is known worldwide for being stubborn. However this trait had been pointed out by Gabriel and Leon already in Book 1 before her battle with Severin. Kenna values justice above all, shown in her undying efforts in reclaiming Stormholt and making the Nevrakis atone for their sins in blood. She cares deeply for those important to her, as seen when she broke down crying during Gabriel's and Leon's death, and Dom's capture at the hands of Hex. Nonetheless, she does not tolerate betrayal, as can be seen when she attempts to kill Raydan after his apparent defection to Azura. As a child, Kenna did not behave like the stereotypical princess, preferring to get all muddy and rowdy as well as collect tadpoles, thus ostracizing her from her peers. She also befriended even commoners such as Dom, indicating that being a royal sitting comfortably on a throne was never her life from the start. The Crown & The Flame Series Book 1 Kenna was present at the feast at Stormholt organized by her mother to seal an alliance with the rest of the Five Kingdoms against the invading Iron Empire, but Luther Nevrakis betrayed the pact and killed every noble in attendance in order to unite the Five Kingdoms under his rule. Kenna's home was conquered by the Nevrakis army and her mother was killed right in front of her. With the aid of Dom, she was able to escape the castle with her trusted bodyguard Gabriel Amarne to a hidden monastery in the mountains of Rajkur. Depending on the choices the player makes, Prince Tevan Drammir of Fydoria pledged 200 soldiers to Kenna's cause. Two years later, Marco Nevrakis, King Luther's son and regent, sent scouts across the Kingdom in order to find her and kill her. Eventually they found where she was hidden, and Marco sent out an entire army after her. The monastery was destroyed, but Kenna was once again able to escape with her life. After safely escaping the monastery, Gabriel told Kenna that her mother's Captain of the Royal Guard was still alive and living as a mercenary. Kenna tracked him down and managed to win his support and that of all the mercenaries by proving her strength in a duel against Severin Cale, their commander. Kenna's new army was now strong, numerous and skilled in the Art of War, but they lacked food and equipment. Without these supplies, the Nevrakis army would destroy them without effort, but one of the mercenaries, Val Greaves, once worked for the wealthy hidden city of Aurelia, and suggested requesting their aid. Kenna was able to secure funding for her army from Queen Annelyse of Aurelia after driving Prince Marco away from the city. Queen Annelyse and Raydan Lykel, one of her spies, joined Kenna's inner circle. Kenna then headed to the desert to request advanced war machines from the Technocrats, a reclusive society with advanced technology. In the desert, she met Whitlock, leader of the Technocrats, and after conquering the civilization's maze and entering the city, he pledged a drill and five catapults for Kenna to use to break through Stormholt Castle's thick walls. Kenna and her entourage headed back to Stormholt, where they engaged Prince Marco's forces in a battle for the control of the castle and the Kingdom. Kenna defeated Marco and was officially crowned and declared the Queen of Stormholt. However, her quest for justice is far from over... Book 2 Kenna, Dom, and her entourage entered Bellmere to liberate and recruit Thorngate against Luther. However, she was met with hostility from the kingdom's ruler, Rowan Thorn, who viewed her as nothing more than a conqueror like Luther. After convincing her to her side, Kenna successfully rescued Thorngate from the Nevrakis, but was accidentally scorched half to death by Dom in the process. When she awoke in a tent, she met with Dom, who vowed to strengthen his command of the flame and left to train with Sei. After parting with him, Kenna was notified of Luther's naval fleet, and decided to acquire ships of her own, leading to her journey to Alriel in Panrion, a city known for its shipbuilders but also for its businessman-dictator Florian Tartassis. Her group met Kailani Keawe and her brother, Now, in the middle of a festival. With Rowan's resources and Kenna's charisma, the latter was able to induce Kailani and the other workers to revolt against Florian and his Nevrakis soldiers and obtain ships for the final battle. Thinking that capturing Luther's capital would weaken him, Kenna and her soldiers sailed off to Lykos, where they met Raydan's sister, Adder of the Black Asps. Desiring her aid, Kenna agreed to Adder's ultimatum: steal Zenobia Nevrakis's necklace inside her palace, and Adder will offer her services. Kenna was able to blend in inside the crowded palace and distract Helene, who now worked for Zenobia, enough for Raydan to snatch the necklace. When Helene and some guards finally cornered Kenna and her group, she managed to talk Helene into regaining her honor and abandoning the Nevrakis army. Now obtaining Adder's loyalty, Kenna set her sights in capturing Zenobia. Following Val's capture of Zenobia as well as her possession of Hex's plans, Kenna learned that Luther has airships fueled by captive fire users as part of his forces. She then used the Nevrakis princess to open Lykos Castle's naval gates and formally invade it. Just before Luther arrived back with his fleet, Kenna reunited with Dom, who was introduced by the former to her new allies. As a final moment of relaxation and intimacy, Kenna spent time with Dom in the middle of a forest, Dom having set up a makeshift replica of the Beltane Festival. Later, she prepared for the worst as Luther's fleet approaches. After a fierce and fiery battle where she witnessed Dom transform into a dragon, she with the help of her allies forced Luther into surrendering, finally getting her vengeance against the tyrant. Despite having seized control of the Five Kingdoms, imprisoning the Nevrakis royalty inside their own dungeon, and expanding her own army, Kenna sustained a bittersweet victory as Dom now fell into Hex's clutches. Down in the dungeons, Luther revealed to the queen that he was retreating from the Iron Empire. Smugly, he offered Kenna a deal she cannot refuse: an alliance with the Nevrakis. Book 3 After becoming the leader of the Five Kingdoms, she visits Iron Empire and learns Azura life stealing power. She travels back to Stormholt and prepares for Azura's forces invasion. Relationships Friends / Love Interests Dominic Hunter Kenna and Dominic were childhood friends and became best friends as they grew up. However, their relationship can be turned into a romantic one depending on the player's choices. Regardless of either choice, Dom will always love her (As a friend or husband.) In Book 1, when Kenna retreats to the Ruins of Rajkur, Dom becomes a spy for her, sending information on Stormholt to her using his pet hawk. Kenna uses this information to plan her return to Stormholt to back seize her rightful place on throne. Both Kenna and Dom reunite in Chapter 17 when she returns to fight the Nevrakis troops at Stormholt and reclaims her throne. In Book 2, Dom and Kenna fight together to liberate Bellmere of the Nevrakis control. When Dom accidentally hurts Kenna with a fire blast due to his inexperience in controlling his fire power, he begins on a journey to the Blackspine Mountains to learn the ways of controlling the flame. He returns in Chapter 13 to help Kenna in her fight against Luther's army at Lykos, Abanthus. Following his return, Kenna and Dom share a moment in the forest celebrating the Beltane Festival, during which the player can choose to turn the moment into a romantic encounter by spending diamonds. However, in Chapter 15, he is abducted by Hex to be part of her experiments. In Book 3, Dom is shown in the first few chapters to be under mind control by Hex. Kenna travels to rescue him and finally meets him in Chapter 8 in Aurelia, where he nearly kills her due to being under mind control. However, Dom breaks out of Hex's mind prison in time to prevent himself from killing her. Kenna manages to rid Dom of Hex's mind controlling device by and the two are reunited in Chapter 9. The player can choose to spend diamonds to unlock a romantic intimate scene between the two of them in the night following their reunion. As of the end of Chapter 9, Dom and Kenna are back at Stormholt, where they are gearing up to fight against Azura's forces. At the end of Chapter 16, following the surrender of the Iron Empire, depending on the player's choice, Kenna and Dom can be betrothed to each other. Val Greaves Valentina is one of Kenna's most trusted allies. Before meeting and joining Kenna, she was a mercenary, working for Severin Cale. Their relationship can be turned into a romantic one depending on the player's choices. In Book 1, Val first meets Kenna when she and Gabriel visits the mercenary camp in search of allies. She initially regards Kenna with skepticism, believing that she is a weak ruler, even going and betting against Kenna in the match. However, she begins to respect Kenna after Kenna beats Severin in a duel. As the book progresses, Val soon becomes one of Kenna's most trusted allies and closest friends. In Chapter 17, Val helps Kenna battle the Nevrakis soldiers as she battles Prince Marco. In Book 2, In Book 3, Val is one of the love interest choices for Kenna to marry. If the player chooses Val, she becomes the Queen of Stormholt and rule alongside with Kenna. Raydan Lykel Raydan first meets Kenna in Book 1 Chapter 7 when she journeys to Aurelia. A talented spy, he helps her escape from Prince Marco and the Nevrakis soldiers that occupy the city. Together with Annelyse Adair, he forges an alliance with Kenna and soon becomes one of her most trusted allies. He is a potential love interest for Kenna based on the user's choices. At the end of Chapter 16, the player can choose to have Raydan and Kenna betrothed to each other. In Book 2 Chapter 3, Raydan accompanies Kenna to Panrion in Ebrimel to liberate them from Florian Tartassis' rule. Annelyse Adair Annelyse is the Queen of Aurelia. Kenna initially accused Annelyse of treason, but they soon became close friends. Early in her reign, she virtually eliminated poverty in Aurelia, and despite her initial characterization as a ditzy person, she is shown to be a smart, fair, and generous ruler, as shown when she agreed to give every soldier in Kenna's army golden mountain fangs. She is one of Kenna's potential love interests. Tevan Drammir Kenna meets Tevan during the Luther's attack at the beginning of the series. Kenna can choose to save his life. If he is still living, Tevan becomes King and helps in the Battle for Stormholt and is also present in Book 2. At the end of Book 3, the player can choose to have Tevan and Kenna bethrothed. He is another potential love interest of Kenna. Diavolos Nevrakis Prince Diavolos Nevrakis is the son of King Luther Nevrakis. He meets Kenna in Book 3 and is sent by his father to travel with her to defeat Azura, when she forms an alliance with the Nevrakis family. He is one of Kenna's potential love interests. If Kenna makes him the King of Stormholt, it will help his reputation, making him a solid candidate to be the ruler of Abanthus. Friends Leon Stirling Leon served as Crown Guardian, Protector of Queen Kenna, until his death in Book 3, Chapter 2. Whitlock Whitlock is a young inventor and the leader of the Technocrats, a faction of engineers and inventors that live in The Foundry. When he was young, his right hand and left arm were cut off by a Nevrakis soldier. When he joined the Technocrats, Hex made new prosthetics for him. He helps Kenna through the Labyrinth that leads to The Foundry. He eventually becomes one of her closest allies. Gabriel Amarne Gabriel is Kenna's bodyguard and mentor. She also considers him as a father figure and is grief-stricken when Helene kills him during the battle for Stormholt. Enemies Prince Marco Nevrakis Marco is Kenna's sworn enemy and they are both seen to have an extremely antagonistic relationship with each other. Throughout the whole of Book 1, Marco sends assassins and Nevrakis soldiers after Kenna, so as to ensure she does not stage an uprising. However, his efforts prove to be futile as Kenna returns to seize her rightful place on the throne in Stormholt with her newly assembled army. Kenna bears a grudge against Marco and the Nevrakis for having killed her mother and stolen her kingdom. In Book 1, Chapter 18, Kenna and Marco engage in a final duel, resulting in the eventual defeat and death (determinant) of Marco. Princess Zenobia Nevrakis Kenna and Zenobia both dislike each other, with Zenobia stating in Book 3 Chapter 12 that she contemplated pushing Kenna off the palace walls five times while walking alongside her. Despite their mutual dislike of each other, on several occasions, they find themselves having to cooperate with each other due to their alliance to defeat the Iron Empire. King Luther Nevrakis Luther is the reason why Kenna's mother is dead and why she was exiled in the start of Even if Prince Marco, his son, insists that Kenna must be hunted and killed to prevent an uprising, Luther disregards this, clearly underestimating Kenna's strength and abilities. The whole plot of Book 2, orbits on Kenna trying to weaken Luther's army and his hold on The Five Kingdoms. Kenna eventually defeats him in the end and imprisons him. He reveals that he was gathering enough forces and power to launch an attack on the Iron Empire, which he lost and ked him to retreat where Kenna and the others met him in battle shortly after. In Book 3, they form an Alliance to take down the Iron Empire. In the end, Luther betrays by attempting to kill her. Although he had the same respect for her as her mother, Adriana, he states that it was "nothing personal" and stabs her in the shoulder. Kenna (determinant) and Diavolos kill him in the end. Empress Azura Family Marcellus Rys Marcellus Rys is Kenna's father and was the King of Stormholt until he died. Since Kenna was a little girl when he died, his wife, Queen Adriana, became Stormholt's ruler. Not much is known about him, and it is only mentioned that he and his wife were very in love when he died and that he was well respected. Because she was so young when he died, it is likely Kenna doesn't remember much about him. Adriana Rys Queen Adriana Rys is Kenna's mother. Even though Kenna isn't happy about the fact that her mother intends to choose her future husband for her, Adriana loves "her little butterfly" a lot and their relationship is very affectionate. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adriana is killed by Nevrakis soldiers and Kenna swears to avenge her. Kenna becomes very angry when someone insults her mother. She is suprised when she finds out that her mother was in love with Leon. "Baby" Depending on the player's choices, Kenna will have a baby with whoever the player chose to be her love interest. Other looks Kenna.jpg|Black and silver gown Kenna in a jeweled ball gown.jpg|Jeweled ball gown Kenna in a lavender silk gown.jpg|Lavender silk gown Kenna in a simple blue dress.jpg| Simple blue dress Kenna in Stormholt Elite Armor.jpg|Stormholt elite armor Kenna in Silver Armor.jpg|Silver armor Kenna in a Dragonscale Gown.jpg|Dragonscale gown Kenna in a Winter Gown.jpg|Winter gown Kenna with crown.png|Kenna with crown Kenna peasant disguise.jpg|Peasant disguise Kenna Seductress Disguise.jpg|Masked seductress disguise Kenna Servant Disguise.jpg|Servant disguise Kenna in blue and gold gown.jpg|Blue and gold gown Kenna in a Regal Blue Gown.png|Regal blue gown Shadow Kenna.png|Shadow Kenna Kenna in Nevrakis dress.png|Nevrakis dress Kenna Lingerie.png|Lingerie Kenna Dragon Armor.png|Armor of the Dragon Kenna Victory Gown.png|Victory gown Kenna Blue Dress.png|Blue dress Trivia * She is shown on the cover of "The Crown & The Flame, Book 1", "The Crown & The Flame, Book 2", and "The Crown & The Flame, Book 3", as well as the app icon for Choices along with Dave Reyes from Most Wanted ''and Chris from The Freshman. * In ''Book 1, Chapter 5, When Kenna reveals her true identity to the mercenaries, Kenna states that her name is Kenna 'Rhys, '''this was probably a writing error. * In ''The Freshman series, the Crown and the Flame is a TV series that the MC and her friends watch. In The Freshman, Book 3, Your Character gets to be an extra during filming, and meets the real actors who play as Kenna and Dom. Kenna's actor is friendly and down-to-earth, and happily signs an autograph for the new extra. In Book 2 of High School Story, it is also a TV show the MC and his/her dad can watch. * The crown Kenna wears and the crown her mother wore are different. This may be due to the fact that her mother's corpse was looted after her death. * Kenna could possibly be the ancestor of King Constantine, European Guy and Prince Liam from The Royal Romance. In Chapter 19 of The Royal Romance, a ring is passed on from the king to the prince, likely the same ring worn by Kenna and Adriana. * In the final chapters of The Crown and The Flame, Book 3, you can choose to marry Kenna to Raydan, Tevan, Diavolos, Val, Annelyse, Dom or none. This represents the largest selection of love interests in the entire Choices universe. * She bears a resemblance to Aussie actress Phoebe Tonkin. Category:Characters Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:World Leaders Category:LGBT Category:Parents